


The Princess and the Peasant

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-23
Updated: 2002-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	The Princess and the Peasant

A princess lived once  
Long ago and far away  
In a castle grand.

The eldest of three  
The most beautiful by far  
Going on sixteen.

The right age to marry,  
Many a prince asked her hand.  
But she wanted love.

A man that loved her,  
Not just someone in a crown.  
A guy with a brain  
Who she could talk to.

So she rejected them all  
And soon she fell for  
A young peasant man.

With a brain and a heart and  
A good little shop.  
He was even cute!

But her parents said "Never!"  
And thought that was that.

So she ran away,  
On a dark and stormy night.

Left her palace life  
And she ran strait to  
The shop of the peasant man  
To wed her true love.

They lived together  
Happily running their shop  
'Till the day they died.


End file.
